


Three Times William Gets Jealous & One Time Gabe Acts On It

by puptownfunk



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puptownfunk/pseuds/puptownfunk
Summary: William loves Gabe - no, he loves being around Gabe and he loves being best friends with Gabe and he just, in general, finds Gabe amazing and wonderful and a physical manifestation of perfection. But, at the same time, he kind of hates Gabe.(In which Gabe can dish it but he really can't take it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> written in conjunction w/ @lefticurse. don't worry pals i did not plagiarize anything but friendship

_i. (when there’s a bill, there’s a way)_

William loves Gabe - no, he loves being around Gabe and he loves being best friends with Gabe and he just, in general, finds Gabe amazing and wonderful and a physical manifestation of perfection. But, at the same time, he kind of hates Gabe.

Not that Gabe isn’t amazing or wonderful or a physical manifestation of perfection (or, as his mom loves to say, proof that angels are real and actually walk the Earth) - not that Gabe isn’t any of those and so much more. It’s just. Well. Gabe kind of sucks. Especially when he’s fucking William up without looking twice. 

(And kind of breaking his heart while he’s at it)

William can tolerate it a little better at parties. Gabe is drunk and hopeless and if William has to peel him off strangers and feel Gabe’s breath against his neck, whispering Spanish lullabies with their bodies pressed together in the heat of the moment - well, that’s okay. He can deal with that. 

It’s when Gabe’s sober and laughing that it gets a little too much for him. 

Right now, his leg is pressed against William’s but he’s leaning towards Mikey. William is talking to Pete, though his eyes (and thoughts) keep wandering back to Gabe. 

“- Remember, we made out and were laughing like, so fucking hard?” Gabe’s punctuating with his hands and William feels his heart sink. 

“-Bill? Bill, are you listening?” Pete peers at him, looking concerned. 

“Um,” William mumbles, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Sorry, must have zoned out.”

“Anyway, I’m thinking the music video should be emphasize the juxtaposition between the light in her and the darkness in me. Is that pretentious though, do you think? I mean, I don’t know.” 

Pete continues droning on about some stupid bullshit but William tunes him out the second he hears Mikey say “boner”. 

_Please don’t let Gabe reply_ , he thinks, begging whatever force controls the universe to give him just this one thing. 

Instead, Gabe laughs and says “Hey, same!” 

William stands up abruptly. “Sorry,” he tells Pete. “I just remembered I’m sick.”

“Really?” Pete asks, looking alarmed. “What do you have?”

“Um,” William says. “Malaria. Flu. All of it, you know. Just. Everything. Anyway, I have to go.”

“Do you want to go to a doctor? We have cars. I can call an ambulance!”

“No!” William says quickly. Pete is always far too eager to call an ambulance.  “I mean, I just. I think it’ll all go away once I go to sleep. Anyway. Bye.”

He sprints out of the room and up to his hotel room. He thinks he can vaguely hear Gabe calling out his name but it’s probably wistful thinking. 

 

Gabe sends him a picture of him with Mikey later. Mikey is sticking his tongue out (probably the same tongue that was in Gabe’s mouth!) and Gabe is pouting. _Missing you_ , Gabe texts underneath. 

William stares at it for a long while before he gets another text. This one’s from Mikey, but this time it’s his face pressed against Gabe’s. _feel better soon xx_ is written underneath. 

He’s so fucking pretentious. Stupid emo New Jersey kid. 

He throws his phone to the other side of the bed and spends a restless night thinking about Gabe. 

 

ii. ( _good girls go kirby_ ) 

When Leighton decides to start touring with them, William is pretty fucking stoked. Mostly because Sisky and Nate piss themselves, begging Gabe to ask her for Gossip Girl spoilers. 

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Gabe asks, never taking his eyes off the Super Smash Bros game he and William are playing. “Fuck yeah, Kirby,” he mutters as an afterthought. 

“Fuck Kirby,” William mumbles to Gabe. Gabe scoots even closer to William. Probably to throw him off balance. 

( _Totally worth it_ , William thinks)

“We _can’t_ ,” Sisky says slowly, as if he’s explaining something to a five-year old. “We don’t know her.”

“Nate knows her,” Gabe says. 

“I don’t,” Nate reminds Gabe patiently. “I was too - uh, preoccupied with drumming, to talk to her.”

Gabe snickers before swallowing William’s Link and spitting him out over the cliff. “Too scared, you mean.”

“Fuck you and fuck your Kirby,” William mumbles, deciding he’s totally going to double down on Gabe now. 

“Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t have,” Nate retorts. “You were talking to her the whole time! Not even Vicky-T could get a word in, man. You were all over Blair.”

William can feel Sisky’s eyes boring into the back of his head. He tries to ignore it and redirect every awful emotion he’s feeling into the game. 

“Leighton,” Sisky corrects. “Anyway, I’m sure Gabe wasn’t. Maybe we should just ask Vicky-T anyway-,”

Nate interrupts him, excited and wide-eyed. “Gabe, you should marry her! That would be so fucking cool, dude. You’re halfway in love anyway! Just marry her and become Mr. Blair Waldorf.”

Gabe pushes William off a cliff and cheers. “I won! I rule! You lost! You suck!”

“Yeah,” William says, trying to keep his voice light. “Good job.”

Gabe grins, wrapping his arms around William and burying his face into William’s neck . “You don’t really suck, Bilvy. Except at Super Smash.” Gabe’s words are a little muffled against his skin but William feels himself tighten anyway. 

He pulls away from Gabe. “I have to go,” he says quickly, pushing past Sisky and Nate to get back to his room. 

Behind him, Sisky is telling Gabe and Nate that he’s just a sore loser. “I should probably talk to him,” William hears him say. 

Sisky catches up with him in a second. He falls into stride with William, frowning lightly. 

“I’m sure Nate was just joking,” he tells William. 

“Yeah,” William mumbles, kicking lightly against the floor. “Sure.”

 

When he goes to the bar later, Gabe and Leighton are drinking together. They’re talking animatedly, shrouded by the dim lights. Gabe is laughing, leaning into Leighton. 

William stands there for a second, feeling his heart ache. Then Gabe catches his eye. 

He pretends not to see and backs out, wondering when it all became so fucking hard. 

 

_iii. (the bee’s knees and mike’s pajamas)_

They’re running on Red Bull and fast food when William notices Gabe inching his way closer to Mike. 

It’s subtle things. Inside jokes, sharing Sour Patch kids, playing video games in the middle of the night. Probably planning their whole lives together and making out. 

Not that William notices. Or that he’s jealous. 

He knew he would lose Gabe eventually, to someone or another. It’s just. He never expected it to be Mike. 

_It’s always the quiet ones_ , he thinks. The quiet ones with cat pajamas and emo haircuts that should have been left back in 2002. 

Sisky plops down next to him while he silently broods. 

“What’s up your butt?” Sisky asks, by way of greeting. 

“Eloquent,” William says, before shrugging. “Just - Mike, I guess.”

“Oh yeah! Dude, Carden’s _our_ friend! And now he’s like, all into Gabe. It’s betrayal. We should steal someone from Cobra. Nate, maybe.”

William smiles faintly. “Yeah, maybe.” And then, “Do you think he and Gabe are - you know?”

Sisky’s eyes widen with disgust. “Ew! Bill, if that’s true, we have to fucking kick Gabe’s ass! Mike’s _ours_.”

“You’re pretty possessive over him,” William remarks. 

“Am not!” Sisky retorts. “He’s just…a special friend.”

“That’s what kids are calling them these days?” Gabe chimes in, appearing out of nowhere and forcing himself in between them. 

Sisky growls at him. Like, he actually bares his teeth and fucking growls. 

“Give Carden back or we’re taking Nate!”

Gabe grins. “He’s all yours!”

“Not the response I was hoping for,” Sisky mumbles. 

“How about a trade?” Gabe asks. “You can have Mike but I want Bilvy.”

“Deal!” Sisky exclaims without a second thought. William glare at him (or tries to, anyway, his heart is kind of racing too fast for him to think). 

“Sorry,” Sisky says, not sounding sorry at all. “I’m going to go find Mike!”  He winks at William in an overly obnoxious manner and William can’t help but grin. 

“Can’t believe you traded Mike for me,” he tells Gabe, trying to sound casual. 

Gabe smiles, nuzzling up against him. “I’d trade anyone for you,” he murmurs. 

William hooks his chin over Gabe’s shoulder. For the first time in a long time, he feels good.

 

_+i. (your moves aren’t white hot but you are)_

William would like to think he’s pretty content with what he and Gabe have. 

He would like to think that, but he can’t. 

It’s growing easy, comfortable friendship and late night talks. And once everyone’s out of the way - emo boys and beautiful girls and his best friends - he feels happy enough about the way things are.

Until it get to nights like this. He’s leaning against the wall, all too sober, watching the party whir by. To his right, Gabe’s charming yet another hot waiter. To his left, Sisky and Mike are downing shots and giggling like idiots. 

Everywhere else, people are drinking and dancing. 

_Fuck it_ , he thinks. He’s not going to get over his stupid little crush like this - moping and pining and feeling unjustified pangs of jealousy. 

So he walks over to the throng of sweaty people dancing furiously and off-beat. He waits patiently until a cute boy with a purple hoodie approaches him. 

“Wanna dance?” the boy asks. He’s an inch too short and his hair is a shade too light but he’s smiling and he’s there. 

“Sure,” William says. 

He’s not really good at dancing so it’s a little bit relieving when the boy really just wants to make out furiously while swaying awkwardly to the music. His touches feel static and the kisses are lifeless and mostly, William is thinking that he’d rather be with Gabe, doing anything anywhere. 

But he kisses back anyway, maybe as punishment for thinking about Gabe. And it’s okay, it’s bearable. Maybe that’s what he has to get used to - he’s not going to get Gabe or perfection so why not settle?

Still, when the boy pulls him away and asks if William wants to go back to his room, William can’t force himself to say yes. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells the boy, who looks almost heartbroken. 

“Baby, are you sure?” the boy asks, almost whining. He’s looking up at William with really pathetic eyes. It’s a very uncomfortable situation. 

“He said no,” Gabe says firmly. William twirls around and there Gabe is, glaring at this random boy. 

The boy looks at Gabe and then at William and then again at Gabe. “So is a threesome out of the question?”

“Wow,” William says. He kind of admires the guy’s tenacity though it is misplaced and really fucking gross. 

“We’re straight,” Gabe says quickly, before grabbing William by the arm and making a run for it. 

 

They stop running only when they’re outside the hotel. William looks at Gabe and laughs. 

“Nice going,” he grins. 

Gabe looks a little sheepish. “Sorry, I - were you into him?”

William shrugs, deliberately looking past Gabe and around the parking lot surrounding them. “Not really,” he says off-handedly. 

Gabe’s staring at him intently. “What?” William asks, rubbing at his nose. 

And then Gabe’s leaning into him, his face inches away. “Do you know what you do to me?” he whispers roughly. William shivers a little. 

“I -,” he begins but Gabe interrupts him. With a kiss. 

William automatically pulls Gabe towards him, his hands running over Gabe’s face while Gabe presses closer. 

Gabe’s touch is electric. William melts into the kiss. 

“Fuck, Bilvy,” Gabe gasps when they pull apart and William starts peppering kisses on his neck. “You don’t - God. Watching you kiss him. It was the worst, you don’t know.”

William stops and looks up. “Gabe, I don’t know? _You_ don’t know.”

“What don’t I know?” Gabe asks, his voice a little desperate. 

William takes a deep breath. “I love you so much,” he says quietly. “I’m so fucking in love with you. And it’s just - I felt like that all the time. Jealous. Awful.”

Gabe frowns, pulling William closer and lightly kissing his cheek. “Why would _you_ be jealous? It’s so obvious I’m in love with you. Even Mike knew.”

William’s heart is bursting and he’s so fucking happy. “Wasn’t obvious,” he mumbles, before kissing Gabe again. 

“Was too,” Gabe insist, kissing him back. 

They go back and forth like that for a while, kissing in between words and laughing in between kisses.

 

Later, when they’re curled up in Gabe’s bed, William presses a hand against Gabe’s cheek. 

“I’m so glad no one else is doing this with you,” he whispers. 

Gabe smiles. “Me too,” he says softly. “Or I’d have to murder them.”

William laughs and kisses Gabe again, just because he can. He kind of hopes this will stretch into forever. 

 


End file.
